The Whole Wide World
by BunnehDoggyTail
Summary: Who knew finding out I was a freak would get me a best friend, a boyfriend, and a whole bunch of wackos. CanadaxOC


Bff's

Emily J. Toca was not in the best of moods at the moment. Strange considering that she was currently in her favorite place in the world.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando Florida, Islands of Adventure.

It wasn't the almost an hour wait to get on 'Harry Potter's Forbidden Journey' ride nor was it the intense heat not being helped by the fact that she was wearing a Hufflepuff cloak, purchased by her father on her last visit.

No, it was a certain country and his non-stop whining.

"Please Em!" the American blue eyed glasses wearing boy, also wearing a Gryffindor cloak, shouted. "I'm begging you!"

Said girl just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"NO, Alfred." she let out through her gritting teeth. "I won't do it."

"Oh **come on**, this long is long!" America begged. "Just use your freaky alien power..." he whimpered.

Emily's eyes darted around quickly as her friend said that statement. It wasn't because it was embarrassing.

It was because it was true, Emily was an Alien.

Not like the Pictonians who tried, and failed, to take over Earth. She was closer to Tony the alien.

Though looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell since she looked like a completely normal looking 20 year old girl. With her very short pixie cut brown hair, maroon eyes and slender 5'7 3/8 height body.

The truth is that Tony's job on Earth was to implant aliens into the womb of wanting mothers.

Which at the time seems funny since her deceased grandfather had called her it after reading an article about alien implantation into the womb and how the babies came out with large eyes and thin hair. Aka, Emily as a infant.

Unfortunately no one actually believed him.

"Shut up!" the girl hissed, glaring at the sand blond haired country who simply rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone would believe me." he said. "You didn't even know you were an alien till last year!"

Which was another fact.

At the age of 19 is when Emily started to notice strange happenings in her boy.

Mind reading, Mind control, strange powers, a sudden interest in scary video games and scifi books.

It wasn't till Tony came and explain about her going through alien puberty that she actually truly considered the possibility of being an alien.

Surprisingly she took the news well.

"You never know Alfred!" Emily let out. "What if someone does believe you and then I'm kidnapped for science?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"No, it's a no." she let out sighing. "Using mind control to get to the front of the line is a gross misuse of my abilities."

America gaped openly at the girl in front of him.

"But you did it at Disney World!" he let out exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but Disney was asking for it." she responded nodding deeply.

"PLEASE!" the man child let out. "Please please please PLEASE!"

"You're giving me a headache."

"I won't stop until you do it!" he let out finally crossing his arms like a stubborn child demanding candy. This made the brunette haired girl wonder, for what seemed to be the millionth time, how this man came to represent the great country she lived in.

"Geez, fine I'll do it, just stop people are starting to stare."

America jumped for joy.

"Yes!" he cried out hugging the hispanic girl. The hispanic being from her human parents. "I'm totally going to get you something, I swear!"

"You are buying my mother Professor McGonagall's wand." she stated pulling out of his grip.

"Yeah I swear!" he grinned.

"And I mean buy not flashing your 'I'm America' card. And your money, not this countries money."

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Emily couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

America watched as his friend sent out a signal to every human in line. If it was for the fact that he was a manifestation and not completely human, Alfred would have been stiffening up like everyone else in line.

The country just smiled and rolled on the balls of his feet as Emily work her mind control ability on everyone in line.

Then, almost like magic, the crowd parted and her maroon eyes opened.

"Alright lets go." she said non nonchalant as if she hadn't just commanded a crowd of people to do her bidding.

America never got tired of seeing this happen. People following this normal looking girls command with day dreaming looks on their faces.

"Come on Alfred, I want to show you how the castle looks." the alien girl let out yanking on her friends cloak.

Said man grinned and walked with her.

"You are the coolest best friend ever Emily." the country declared as he marveled at the well decorated castle.

"I know, I'm awesome." she agreed.

"I'm awesome too right?"

"Mmm, yeah but not as awesome as me."

"Hey!" America let out making his friend laugh.

Even though Alfred could get on Emily's nerves, she was glad to have him as her best friend.

"Look at the house points Alfred."

"Haha, Hufflepuff is losing big time. How lame."

"Screw you America."


End file.
